Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fishing reel and, specifically, to a dual-bearing reel that can cast a fishing line in a forward direction.
Background Information
The reel body of a dual-bearing reel comprises a circular spool housing portion that houses a flange of a spool. A gap is formed between an inner peripheral surface of the spool housing portion and an outer peripheral surface of the flange. If this gap is too large, there is the risk that, when thin fishing line is used, the fishing line will enter the inside of the reel body in the gap between the inner peripheral surface and the outer peripheral surface and will become tangled inside the reel body. If the above-described gap is reduced in order to prevent the entry of the fishing line, there is the possibility that the outer peripheral surface of the flange will come in contact with the inner peripheral surface of the spool housing portion. Therefore, in a conventionally known dual-bearing reel, a fishing line entry prevention section having an annular protruding shape is disposed on the outer peripheral surface of the flange, and a tubular section (an annular section) is disposed on the spool housing portion opposing the fishing line entry prevention section (refer to, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,599).
In a conventional dual-bearing reel, a fishing line is less likely to enter from the spool housing portion into the reel body due to a fishing line entry prevention section that protrudes in an annular shape. Additionally, even if the fishing line passes through the fishing line entry prevention section of the reel body and enters the inside area, the fishing line will be less likely to drop, that is, the fishing line will be less likely to drop to the radially inward side (spool shaft) by coming in contact with the tubular section.
The distal end of the tubular section (the annular section) also has a tapered portion whose diameter extends from the inner peripheral surface toward the distal end surface. This tapered section is formed so that the end on the inner peripheral surface side is positioned axially inward from the outermost diameter portion of the distal end of the fishing line entry prevention section.
In a conventional dual-bearing reel, a fishing line is less likely to drop even if the fishing line enters the inside of the reel body from the fishing line entry prevention section.
Additionally, since the inner peripheral side end of the tapered section is positioned axially inward from the outermost diameter portion of the distal end of the fishing line entry prevention section, the gap between the fishing line entry prevention section and the annular section can be minimized; as a result, the fishing line is less likely to enter in the gap between the fishing line entry prevention section and the annular section.
However, removing the fishing line that has entered the reel body from the fishing line entry prevention section is difficult.
The object of the present invention is to facilitate the removal of the fishing line from the inside of the reel body when the fishing line enters the inside of the reel body.